Fire and Consequences
by Superguy559
Summary: After defeating the Equalists, Avatar Korra decides to get some alone time to relax. But from the shadows, a new threat will arise… Contains rape, gore, and other adult themes... not taken seriously.
1. Chapter 1: The Brown Girl Finds Love

Fire and Consequences

Chapter 1: The Brown Girl Finds Love

Korra sat on the ice with a big black dildo in her hands. She was about to fuck herself, there was nobody around and the mood was perfect on this cold silent night.

"What a lovely evening! Now that I've saved Republic City, it's time to have some alone time." She said with a smile. She grabbed the dildo firmly and aimed at her vagina. She then introduced it inside and once it was nice and firmly up there, turned it on. Vibrations enraptured her whole body as the machine-dick caused spasms of pure ecstasy inside the Avatar's uterus.

"Fuck yeah!" she shouted. Unfortunately this masturbation distracted her to the point that she failed to notice someone walking up to her. In the end what alerted her was the smell.

She opened her eyes and looked at the figure, it was Amon! However, something wasn't right about him. It may have been that he was burnt all over with scar tissue covering his whole body, it may have been that his dick was hanging out, or it may have been that he smelt like a rat's arse after getting raped by a tramp, she didn't know. What she did know however was that in front of her was her enemy, decaying with maggots in his eyes and rotten flesh hanging off his rags that he called clothes.

"Holy shit!" she shouted and span onto her feet with a blast of air. She unleashed a torrent of bending at him, unleashing a full blast of ice, fire, earth and her newly found air. It was as if an atom bomb had stuck the area after she had finished, and it seemed that there was no way that the cloaked zombie could have possibly survived.

This hope was dashed quickly though when Amon leaped out of the smoke and fire and pinned the Avatar straight onto the floor. His drool was black and it covered the Avatar's face as he licked his lips. He spoke "So Avatar, we finally meet again. You may notice that my skin is a bit crispy. Don't fret my love. All that happened was that my gaylord brother blew us up in one of his shitty plans." He smiled. "You found a way to recover your bending, I see. Well I'm going to take something away from you now that you will never recover!" He ripped off his trousers and underpants. "Your virginity!"

The dick was revealed at long last. Oh God! His dick is metallic! He must have gotten a replacement after his old dick went boom. He stripped her from the waist down and found what he was looking for: 100% purebred eskimo pussy, nicely shaved too!

"Get the fuck off me!" she shouted, struggling to get free.

"Shut up snow nigger!" he said back, punching her in the jaw.

"You're a snow nigger too, Noatak!"

"I'm a self-hating snow nigger, so fuck you!" he roared at her, spraying more of that ugly decaying spit and grapping her tits.

"I'll kill you!" she shouted, summoning her bending powers.

"Not this time!" He closed his eyes and his bloodbending was awoken once more. This time his powers were even stronger than before, for you see when he died he went to Hell and the Devil made him a deal. The deal being that he would return him back to life and amplify his bloodbending tenfold, if in return he would send Korra straight to the underworld to become Satan's pet fucktube. Naturally he had accepted.

The bloodbending took hold and Korra was completely immobilised! Oh no! How will our hero get out of this one!

"Just where I want you." Noatak purred into her ear softly. He activated his cock and it grew in length and width until it had become a 30cm by 10cm monstrosity, capable of ravaging even the most elasticated vagina.

He inserted it. Blood came flowing out in bucket loads as the girl's hymen was utterly destroyed. He started pounding her furiously. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his maggot-eyes budged like lemons in the Italian sun.

Then he started to slowly cry.

Korra was puzzled, why would be upset at a time like this? "Now and then I think of when we were together." He started singing slowly, softly, yet steadily. "Like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember."

His dick started to grow hotter. "You can get addicted to a certain kind of bending. Like equalising to the end, always the end. So when I found that we could not make love. Well you said that we would still fuck up above. But I'll admit that I was glad I was dead."

His dick was suddenly covered in fire and it was cooking Korra from the inside out!

"But you didn't have to fuuuuuuck my ass! Now I'm gonna kill you like the little cunt that you are! With my waaaaaaangfire! But you treat me like a baby and I feel so gruff!"

He was tensing, ready to pop at any moment.

"So you didn't have to expose me out! Get your friends to ruin my plans and kidnap my brother! But I guess that has come to pass."

He raised his head, stuck his dick in her asshole and jizzed.

"NOW I'M GONNA CUM AND DESTROY YOUR ASSSSSSSSS!"

His cum was lava, and so it utterly destroyed her internal organs and cunt. Korra was dying quickly, and she didn't have any idea what to do. It seemed that now it was all over and she would just have to lay down and die…

Suddenly a flash appeared from behind Noatak and a crack of thunder broke the silence of the cold winter night. Both Korra and Amon were thrown across the ice and hit their heads with a loud thump, knocking Korra unconscious. With some effort, Amon rose to his feet and looked for what had caused the disturbance, but what he saw was like something out of his nightmares. Kneeling there in the snow was a naked man, built like a brick shithouse. He was completely naked, with a face of stone that betrayed no emotion. He stood up and looked at Noatak, staring into his soul.

The man spoke, he had a thick Austrian accent "Amon, Korra, I see that you have been having a good time. You are to be terminated, do not resist."

Amon stood and said with a laugh "I don't know who you are, but it's obvious that you have no idea what you're-" He stopped, for he was dead. The cause? The Terminator's penis had detached from the robot's crotch and had rocketed towards Amon, piercing his eye and entering his brain. This, of course, is well known to be the only way of dealing with the undead.

The Austrian machine then walked forward and grabbed Korra by the neck, lifting her up high above him. She woke and screamed in terror, who was this man? Where did he come from? But that didn't matter, she was too weak to even bend the elements, she going to die. He was about to finish her off when he seemingly stopped in place. His stillness lasted for a few seconds, before he jerked his head up and lowered Korra to the ground. He said "My mission has changed, you are necessary." Then after letting her fall on the snow, he detached one of his fingers to reveal a syringe, before plunging the thing into the Avatar's neck. The world once again went black as her head fell back onto the soft winter ground, unconscious but alive.

Then as the T 800 reattached his finger, a portal in reality ripped open from behind him. He looked around and when he saw him, kneeled before his master. The master in question stood there in silence. He wore robes of the finest quality, black with medals decorating his breast, with techno gadgets and gismos sewn into the very fabric, giving it a good variety of uses, as well as being intimidating.

He walked towards his slave and ordered him to "rise", which the machine did immediately. He looked at the girl on the floor and laughed. "Well it seems that the legendary Avatar was easily dispatched by a mere foot solder such as yourself, how pathetic!"

"I was not the one who incapacitated the female. The responsibility for that lies on the man who was here before me." The Terminator unit said, gesturing to the brunt corpse that lay to their right.

"HA! It appears you got him with the old skullfucker trick." He smiled, walking over to the body and pulling out the robotic phallus, which the Terminator reattached with a loud click. "But on a more serious note, take him with you when we head back to base, I have heard of how powerful the hero of this world is supposed to be. To be able to almost kill her singlehandedly must have required great strength, and so we must investigate."

The robot did as he was commanded, picking up the two and holding one on each hand. "My master, I can sense that the female has suffered great internal organ damage. From my experience and knowledge about humans, I do not predict a high chance of-" The T 800 was interrupted when the Avatar started to glow, with her eyes shining as bright as the 57th star of Agnarok.

The master spoke again. "Do not be alarmed. That is merely the power of the Avatar repairing her body." He rubbed his chin. "And on a side note a good thing too. Shows that the power we seek is still inside her." He motioned to the portal. "Come on! We've got to get back to base, the invasion of this world is starting."

They entered the portal, and with a flash of gold that pierced the dark of the night, the T 800 and Voldemort 2 disappeared from reality.

In a waterbender village, not far from our pervious scene, three hours later

Mako paced up and down the temple halls. It had been about three hours since Korra had disappeared, said she had some "business" to take care of, and he was starting to get very worried.

"Damn it!" He thought to himself. "Where is that woman? She's been gone for God knows how long, and there's a blizzard outside. She should be back by now!" His train of thought was interrupted when a naked woman came screaming down the hallway, followed by his dopey but lovable brother, Bolin.

Mako didn't make a sound, he only shot a fireball at the woman's legs, crippling them. "Bolin!" He said, kicking his brother in the face. "How many times are you going to let these Equalist POWs escape the pleaser dungeon? I shouldn't have to clean up after all of _your _fuckups!"

Bolin got back on his feet, and punched the pathetic girl on the ground, knocking her out. "Sorry! I don't know why they keep running away. All I did was go on the roller-coaster a few times with them, I like the company!"

"You see what I… What? That's all you've been doing?"

"Yeah... I mean I fucked her a few times afterward but that doesn't really count, does it?"

Mako punched him in the testicles. "Yes it does count! No wonder this girl is trying to escape. Take my advice, if you're gonna rape a bitch, do it when she's unconscious or dead, then she can't fight back!"

"I never thought of that. Thanks! You're the best! It's just after you cockblocked me with Korra, my nuts have felt as big as watermelons. I need to release my essence or I feel like they're gonna explode!"

Mako laughed and with a smile said "Understandable, go on, have some fun."

Bolin was about to haul his prize back to the dungeon, when he noticed that the smile was gone, and a look of worry was spread across his brother's face.

"Mako are you-" Suddenly General Iroh burst into the hall, as white as a sheet and slightly trembling.

"Are you okay Iroh?" Mako said.

"No, far from it." Iroh said.

"What's wrong?" Bolin said.

"I just received a message on my personal telegraph. It's from United Forces head command. Their saying that about thirty minutes ago rips in the sky appeared all over the world, with a high concentration of them appearing over Republic City. I've been tasked with informing the Ava… Where is Korra anyway? I haven't seen her for a while now."

Mako had a realisation "Korra! She's been out there for three hours! She could be in trouble!" He started to run towards the exit.

"Mako!" Bolin called. "It's too dangerous, there's a snow storm out there, you'll freeze to death!"

"I'm a firebender, remember? I'll just use that to keep me warm, besides, I'll be taking Naga, his body heat should suffice!"

He was almost at the door to the outside world, when said door was blown across the room, sending Mako flying back to where the other two were standing and crushing the woman.

Through the open doorframe masked men came changing in. They were dressed similarly to Voldemort 2, if less grand.

"There they are! Open fire!" one of them said, his voice a demonic growl once filtered through the mask. And so they did, there guns echoing down the hallways as they attacked.

Luckily Bolin managed to bend up a wall around them, protecting them, before caving in the hallway. This relief was short lived, however, when the sound of more boots on the floor and guns firing in air could be heard.

"Let's go!" Mako shouted. So they ran, hopefully to escape the soldier's clutches.

Will our heroes get away? What are these portals? And how many fictional worlds are now being invaded by this dastardly threat? Join in on a later date when I continue this bizarre story arc. Same Bat-time, same Bat-ficfic profile!

The end, for now…

Authors note:

Finally finished! I had writers block in the extreme when it came to finishing this, so to be able to say "it's done" is like a blessing from heaven.

But on a more serious note, I have no idea of when I will continue this story arc that just kind of came out of nowhere. Also this will be my last stupid story to have rape as a main plot point, as I have grown bored of it.

Lastly, I know I haven't posted any serious stories yet, but the reason for that is I just don't know what to write yet. I have a Bleach fanfic in the works but am not sure how to finish the first chapter, but once it's done it will most likely be my first serious story posted, so look out!


	2. Chapter 2: The Invaders

Chapter 2: The Invaders

The mothership hung in the void silently, like a hawk stalking its prey. It was in the space that exists between all pieces of fiction, from the lowly fanfic to the 11 volume epic. Its black matter engines burned in an insane inferno, powering the systems that fuelled and operated the enormous monstrosity. But it wasn't alone; it was joined by its trillions of other ships, for they were its foot soldiers in the war that had begun. And just what war, you may ask? It was the war against fiction itself.

All around the multiverse portals were opening, unleashing their armies upon the unsuspecting people. The world to fall first was the world ruled by Skynet. The day would have been perfect for that machine intelligence, John Conner was dead and humanity had been wiped out, a new age of perfect cybernetic harmony had arrived! That age had lasted for about five seconds, for you see right after Skynet had beaten the human threat, another far more dangerous threat had popped up. This was in the form of the great armies of Xeotopia, commanded by the newly promoted Colonel Fuckcow. Those machines had fought a fearless and bloody battle, by the end of the war the land was stained in their oil. They were eventually defeated by a virus that had infected Skynet in the first distraction attack. The computer system had fought it bravely, throwing firewall after firewall at it in an attempt to stop it, but it was no use against the cyber infection, which was far more advance than anything Skynet had to offer. By the end Skynet's global network of software installations had been totally shutdown, complete with a blue screen of death error message that said "Your cybernetic overlord ran into a problem and cannot restart. Please enjoy your new democracy."

That's right, Skynet ran on Windows 8. We are so fucked.

But on the bright side after the intelligent governing all of the individual terminator units had ceased to function, they had started to dance. The terminators had originally been designed as dance instructors, and with the outside influence gone, had reverted back to their original programing. They had lined up side by side, and had started to perform Michael Jackson's Thriller. There was singing as well, all of it with that same Austrian accent.

They had gone through it all, from ABC to the Earth Song, in the end the only thing that had shut the racket up was when the Xeotopian army had become so pissed off that they had fired a mininuke at them. Afterwards the army had gone through everything that Skynet had once been. After they had downloaded the corrupted Skynet software onto an iPad (completely isolated with no Wi-Fi, internet or anything of the sort, to make absolute sure it couldn't infect the army's tech), they had ran an antivirus through it, restoring it to normal. They would interrogate and study it later.

As for the terminator that we saw in the last chapter, he was found in the underground tunnels of Skynet's experimental technology factory. There he had stood, looming over the corpse of John Conner, with the blood of the hero stained on his hands. He had been restrained, to be studied and later reprogrammed.

But the Terminator isn't the focus of this story, and who he is and his origins will be told another time. Right now you're probably wondering where was Korra in all this? She was in a spacecraft, landed in one of Skynet's former hangers. She didn't know where she was, she was tied down to a table by her arms and legs and she was getting very frightened. She could see out the window, there was only an endless barren wasteland that seemed to stretch out forever. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, the only area in the world that empty plain could have possibly been were the earth nation deserts, and even then the rapid findings of oil had-

"KORRA YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Her train of thought was interrupted when the door was kicked open and in came a familiar face. It was… Aang!

"AANG?" she shouted. "What the fuck! You're dead!"

Aang pimp-slapped her. "Shut up bitch! How dare you have sex with Amon! I taught you better than that, missy!"

Korra was loss for words. "You… you didn't teach me shit! And Amon raped me!"

Aang ripped off her pants and stuck his fingers up her vagina. "That's no fucking excuse! If you want to be a whore, then I'll make you one!" He pulled down his trousers. "You better acting like a little slut, cos you gonna get-"

Suddenly he stopped. As if his body had stopped working. Then his movements became stiff, slowly putting back on his clothes with an almost… robotic precision. He stood to her side, still, unmoving, and unresponsive.

"Hello?" Korra called out. "Hello! Answer me! Don't just stand there!"

"I'm afraid he won't talk to you that way." A voice came from outside. Into the landed craft a man walked in. He wore fully black attire and on his forehead a tattoo with the words "CUNT DESTROYER" inscribed in fine detail. But the one thing that she noticed most of all was the lack of one particular facial feature, a nose.

"Okay, I've had enough. Who the fuck are _you_?" Korra said to the man.

He smiled. "Let me introduce myself." He did a bow. "My name is Voldemort 2. I'm that man who saved you during your… encounter with Amon."

Korra paused, and then burst out laughing. "Voldemort _2_! What kind of gay ass name is that? You sound like some kind of reject villain from the Ember Island Players!"

Voldemort 2's eye twitched slightly. "It was the name my father gave me and I am very proud of it. You may be wondering why you are here, and why the man that you know as the pervious Avatar is standing at your side. The reason for that first question is quite simple; we have been watching you your entire life." He pulled out his Beretta M9 and fired a shot into the air. From where the bullet had hit, a rip in the fabric of space and time was opened and a video played, a video of Korra's life.

Korra was amazed; she had never seen such sorcery in her life. "We know everything, from your birth, to your war in Republic City, all the way to you masturbating in an open snow plain. And what's more, we've controlled the lives of all the Avatars for the last 300 years, all the way back to the great bitch herself, Avatar Kyoshi. Although with Anng we had to take a more… direct intervention. I'll show you."

He looked at Aang and said "Show us your true form." The man stood there at first, doing nothing, but then, it was as if his skin were boiling. It started to lose its colour, turning a metallic grey. Then he started to disintegrate into a mist, from is head to his toes, seemingly vanishing for a second. Then all of the metallic dust reformed, and what came out of that series of events made Korra whimper in horror. What stood there was a metal humanoid, featureless in its appearance and of no definable sex.

"What is that thing?" Korra said in almost a hushed whisper.

Voldemort 2 grinned. "This is the latest terminator variant in production, the T-X7X, a being of gaseous metal. It is capable of disgusting itself as anything or anyone, as well as possessing the ability to disappear into nothingness, only to reform later. But I have talked too much." He looked at the machine. "Slave, wheel her outside, the procedure is about to begin."

The metal man acknowledged its master and grabbing one of the handles on the table, started to wheel Korra out. The three walked out of the ship and down into the hanger. There, the machine was set, a machine of gargantuan proportions. It was at the far side of the hanger, seemingly installed into the wall, with a tube that fed out from the top at an angle and came down to the bottom. At the bottom there seemed to be a place for any object that was fed through to land, what was odd though was that it seemed to be shaped like a giant egg cup. Standing to the sides of this machine were robotic skeletons, with glowing red eyes that seemed to be windows to the pits of hell itself.

Korra was wheeled to the side of this giant egg cup, and was immediately encircled by the androids, their giant erect robococks standing proud to attention. Korra knew something was up, but noticed to her joy that while her bending was somehow being suppressed it hadn't completely gone away. She theorised that if she concentrated hard enough, she might be able to use the metalbending she had learned from Chief Beifong to destroy the restraints and free herself. She started work on it immediately.

"You may be wondering what that machine is? Well it all started with Avatar Aang. Our plans had been going so smoothly with controlling the lives of the Avatars, and Aang just seemed like another run of the mill hero who would live a life in a peaceful as fuck land." He paused. "But that all changed when the fire nation attacked. The fire lord of the time found out about our plans to use the Avatar as a weapon, and so took it upon himself to try and save his country."

"No… you can't be serous? It's not possible!" Korra said.

"It's true. That's why he killed Avatar Roku and then set about the purge of the air nomads. He thought that if he killed every single one of them, then the cycle of reincarnation would be broken. The plan he had was to kill the Avatar of the air as a child, then after that was done go to war with the other two nations to find the Avatar of the water, then the Avatar of the earth. The Avatar of the fire would be found as soon as possible in his nation and killed on the spot, so that part would be easy. Then when it cycled back to air there would be nothing to be born as, and as a result." He snapped his fingers. "The Avatar would be no more!"

"Obviously things didn't go to plan, did they?" Keep him talking, she thought, she very close now to freedom.

"No. On top of the fact that the simple leap of logic to just assume that the Avatar cycle would skip over the air nomads, seemed to escape our dear man, on top of that he didn't count on Aang being winey little bitch and that after being told the truth of his origins, would go complete menstrual and run away. _We_ couldn't even find him! The fact that the inbred brother and sister, Sokka and Katara managed to find him at _all _is nothing short of a miracle!"

He stopped. The tube in the machine opened and from it something landed in the egg cup. It was a fleshy thing, but looked like an egg.

"Ah! It's here!" He took a step back and smiled. "Well Korra, to cut long story short, after Aang defeated the fire lord, we kidnaped him, took away his Avatar powers, whipped him, raped him, then ate him with some fava beans and a nice chianti." He slurped. "So the Aang that ruled up until his 'death' and the one you saw was just our gas robot. Now our plan will come to order!" The egg opened and a creature came out. It looked like two hands fused together with a tail coming out the back. "Now our alien will fuse with you, create an alien Avatar, and the army of Xeotopia will have a new super weapon in its quest to rule everything! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"That's what you think!" Korra cried triumphantly and with a loud crack broke free of her bonds! She started shooting fire out her pussy and forced the Facehugger and Voldemort 2 back. In response the terminators shot off their cocks, and started shooting their guns at her. She airbended and dodged the bullets, and then used metalbending on the robots. They started to twist and contort as their frames bent and buckled under the witchcraft that was bending. Suddenly their metal bodies gave into the stress, and they fell on the floor as broken, ruined wrecks.

The T-X7X quickly got to work, turning into a metal cloud and flying towards Korra at the speed of a million Jews running away from a gas chamber. It started to rap itself around the girl's arms and legs, surrounding and binding them together in a metal liquid grip. All that was left was to get the woman to take the Facehugger's dick like a pro, so to get her mouth open, three masses appeared in the haze; two fists and one boot. The fists slammed into Korra's massive breasts, while the boot cracked straight into her vagina. She shrieked in pain going "AAAAARRRRGGHHH!" This was enough time for the Facehugger to fly through the air and rap itself straight onto the Avatar's face, completely and utterly skullfucking her and making her a mother to be, a mother to be _dead_! She struggled for a sec, before the face rapist choked a bitch and she fell on the ground dead.

The Avatar spirit essence couldn't even escape to be born again, for it was absorbed by the Alien spawn in her chest at the moment of death. Not content to have to wait, Voldemort 2 took an idea from the Predators of old, pulled out his magic Beretta M9 and shot the corpse in the chest. The magic in the bullet had a spell that sped up the time from foetus to birth ready, and so five seconds later the chestburster came screaming out of the body.

"Research division two, report to hanger Charlie. The birth has been a complete success, expect for a failed escape attempt. Come and isolated the baby, we've got work to do!" Voldemort 2 said into his radio. The clean-up team were on their way.

Voldemort 2 looked at the robot gas and said "Okay, phase one of the plan is complete; remove the Avatar sprit from the wild and tame it in a vessel that we can call our own. And the sprit essence is not gone just yet! We can still extract samples of it from the new Xenomorph life we've created! Think of the possibilities! Now onto phase two…"

The metal cloud seemed to acknowledge in its own way and stated to form a human shape, but this was different. This was female, with rack of epic proportions and nigger brown skin. Its final form had arrived.

"Now let's get you home… 'Korra'."

The machine girl spoke with a smile. "Yes, let's have some fun…"

To be continued at another time…

Authors note:

If you're wondering who Voldemort 2 is, check out my other story "Night of the Living Harry".

I know there was a lot of talking in this and it wasn't as gory or sexy as the last story, but I am also trying to write something of an epic in all these one shots and I am just building this world within a world that I have started.

On a side note I am aware that most of the people on this site are women. So tell me, does it hurt more than usual getting punched in the tits or kicked in the cunt? I'm just assuming this from what I've heard!


	3. Chapter 3: A World at War

Chapter 3: A World at War

In the great land of the four elements, chaos reigned. The United Forces were in a complete mess, with no one able to organize an effective counterattack against this new threat.

It had been four hours now since the invading Xeotopian army had arrived and it seemed that all hope was lost. The great metropolis of Republic City now burned uncontrollably, with its streets turned into brothels for the invaders. All along them you could see the snuff show come to order, as the nonbender women, men and children were tied up and then unceremoniously raped and killed. Those lucky enough to be dead now lay rotting on the harsh unforgiving pavement, with fruit and vegetables stuffed up their bowels. The benders fared even worse. Once they were incapacitated in one shape or form, they were dragged and thrown into vats of glowing blue mana (the essence of magic). Once in the liquid their bodies slowly dissolved as the bending powers locked within them were absorbed by the machine. This power juice was then poured into great metal containers, ready to be shipped off for whatever devilish reason.

In the other areas of the world the situation varied greatly. In areas located nearer to the equator of the planet (such as the earth and fire nations), the war was going very badly for the natives. The United Forces legions stationed there had been completely massacred, their bending no match for alien engineering. Repurposed terminators now roamed the land, searching for pockets of resistance. The machines were impervious to most bending techniques, most only falling either to the hands of a lucky metalbender, or after having numerous projectiles thrown at them. These lucky few were almost guaranteed a response from the fallen machine's allies, in the form of heavy gunfire. Then after all resistance was crushing in any particular area, vats of a similar kind to the ones in the city were set up and the process started all over again.

Those located within the Arctic and Antarctic circles on the other hand were still putting up a good fight. The bad weather and the freezing cold conditions meant that both water tribes had the advantage on the invading men in masks. But that would only last so long, as a new weapon now headed straight for the icy city of the North Pole.

In the cavern where the two fish of the moon swam gracefully, there was a barbecue. After using science to get rid of any need for those overblown waterbreathers, Mako, Bolin and Iroh sat down and feasted on their flesh.

"I remember my grandfather telling me of this place." Iroh started. "He told me of his first real fight with that watery bitch Katara. Whore nearly killed him! It's a good thing to know that I'm now eating the things that caused him such annoyance."

"Well we're all friends now." Mako said after taking a healthy bite from the fish. "From what I've heard from old folks those days were horrid, good thing we were born now and not then."

"Didn't some chick turn into the moon here?" Bolin asked.

"From what I've heard from my grandfather, yes. There was a princess that gave her life for the moon and the tribe, and apparently she had pussy-whipped Katara's brother, Sokka, beforehand. What a slut, I'm glad science has replaced her."

Suddenly they were silent, as a sound came from the stair case, the sound of footsteps. There hadn't been anyone in the fortress when they had arrived, and the only reason they were here was that the other places of the city had been full of refugees and soldiers. _They_ weren't even supposed to be here, the castle had been abandoned for over 500 years when the northern water tribe had become a republic.

"Who's there?" Iroh called out, as he motioned the other two into battle formations. The step came closer and closer, until a shadow could be seen. At this point our trio were ready to strike, but that never happened. For who came down but their good friend Korra herself!

"Korra!" Mako called out with joy. He ran over to her and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. "Where were you? I've been worried sick!"

"Do not fret my love." Korra said. "I'm here now and nothing can change that. Now I owe you something, don't I?" She said with a mischievous grin. She then slid down Mako's body and unzipped his trousers. Emotions were high in the room, and Bolin and Iroh could be happier for their comrade as he got his dick sucked. They cheered him on as Mako groaned and moaned at this pleasuring of his dong. Korra had a very wet mouth and he felt that velvet like tongue do its magic. He was close now, ready to bloom the seed of his manhood in her waiting hungry mouth.

Then just as he came she bit down, _hard_.

Mako could only fall back screaming in both ecstasy and agony as the semen spurted out of the stump that once was his penis. Korra stood up, face covered in blood and spat the 4cm thing straight back at him. It rocketed towards Mako and pierced his skull, killing him and sending him to the devil's lesbian chambers. With no dick to fuck he would not be able to rape them like all men rightfully should; only sit there in gender confused agony.

I don't think I need to tell you that Bolin and Iroh were horrified at this point. They wasted no time in attacking the woman. The roof came crashing down on her as Bolin slammed his foot on to the ground, while Iroh erected a pillar of flame around the harlot. This bending combined to make lava as it completely encased her. "No one could survive that." They both thought, taking a step back.

Suddenly a figure came out of the lava, but it wasn't Korra. What came out was a featureless metallic humanoid, and it was running straight for them! They tried to fight back but the machine dispersed itself and as a gas entered Bolin's lungs. The machine started to take control of his body and then used the earthbending locked within it to form a giant bolder above the man's head. While this happened it also used metalbending to manipulate the pacemaker on his heart, making it explode out his chest in a rain of blood and heart muscle. As that happened the bolder came down on his head, making sure that he died via two means at once.

Iroh did the only sensible thing in the light of this new monster and ran like a little girl up the stairs and out into the courtyard.

That's when he saw it.

Standing in the middle of the yard was a long headed monstrosity. Its mouth snapped and drooled as a second mouth came darting out at random intervals. It was covered in a thick black exoskeleton with no apparent eyes to see with, but Iroh could tell it was staring him down. It hissed at him angrily.

Iroh fired flames at it from all directions, but the Xenomorph firebended it all away. Then it started to bloodbend Iroh, there was no moon out that night but it didn't care. It lifted Iroh off the ground and dragged him towards itself. Then it was joined by the Korra-robot who had made it up stairs and Iroh also saw that he was now surrounded by masked men like the ones he had escaped from earlier. The Alien spoke, its voice a collection of all the pervious Avatars but tortured and angry. "Human, you are the man known as General Iroh. Do not deny it; my masters have informed me of it. You have information in regards to another world, intrusted to you by your superiors. Tell me what it is."

"I'll never tell you freak!" Iroh struggled out.

The Alien then used its bloodbending to put pressure on the soldier's heart. "I have your heart in my control. One move from me and it will stop beating. You can see around you the destruction I can cause." It indicted around itself. The General almost cried. The city had been completely melted, what kind of destructive power did this thing possess? "So tell me now, and don't even think about lying, cause I'll know, I can read your heart rate like an open book."

"Okay I'll tell you. A few years ago my men found a portal hidden underneath the castle of the firelords. We don't know where it leads to, but on the other side it seems that there is a very different land that exists independent from this world. And there was a voice, this godless noise that came from the other side. All it said was 'Gotham will burn'."

At that the Alien increased the blood pressure in Iroh's body. His heart started to beat faster and faster, ready to explode. His head felt it the worst as it started to pulsate steadily. Then after a few moments had passed, Iroh's head and heart exploded. The Alien released him from the hold and he fell on the ground, dead.

They then set of to the great castle, not aware of the true horror that awaited them…

To be continued in "The Dark Knight's Greatest Hour"

Authors note:

Anyone else excited for The Dark Knight Rises?

On a side note I have to inform you that this story is now over, the continuation of this story arc will be located in the movie section that has to deal the mentioned film above. I hope you enjoy it!

Also I have to thank from the bottom of my heart everyone who reviewed this story. You really made me feel appreciated.


End file.
